True Kids Of The Gods
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite talk about their 'step children' and decide they want to take action to make them their own children. OOC for the wives but hey this is fanfiction. How will their fathers and fellow demigods feel about this change?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson—True kids of the Gods 1**

**Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite talk about their 'step children' and decide they want to take action to make them their own children. OOC for the wives but hey this is fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything remotely close to owning this amazing series. **

* * *

**True kids of the Gods 1**

"It's not that I HATE Nico, it's just every time I look at his eyes I'm reminded of HER." Persephone popped a grape in her mouth and chewed angrily. _"Maria Di Angelo."_

"I understand where you are coming from 'phone." Amphitrite nodded. "I secretly do really love Percy, he looks just so much like Poseidon it is uncanny. I just wish that he had my skin colour, you know?" She sighed like she was imagining Percy Jackson with her tinted green skin.

"Tell me about it." Persephone nodded agreeing with Amphitrite.

"What about you Hera?" Amphitrite turned to the Queen of the Gods.

"What about me?" Hera asked stiffly.

"What do you think of Thalia?" Amphitrite said slowly.

"Thalia Grace is a mistake my husband made…" Hera sniffed.

"But?" Persephone pressed.

"But… I may wish she was the mistake he made with me all right? Happy?" Hera huffed crossing her arms.

"Very." Amphitrite nodded before sipping her drink.

"I wish there was a way they could be our children." Persephone sighed cradling her chin in her palms.

"Amazing Idea!" Amphitrite jumped out of her chair drawing the other two goddesses attention.

"What idea?" Persephone asked confused.

"To make those three be our own children. Who is good with magic? Hecate!" Amphitrite said with convention.

"That actually isn't a horrible idea." Hera mused. "I'll call Hecate here!" She glided from the room to ask the goddess of magic to come to the room the three wives were talking in.

"So do you really think Hecate would be able to do it?" Persephone asked suddenly excited.

"I believe she can and then they truly will be our children." Amphitrite smiled.

"Wait… They hate us, Thalia hates Hera more than anyone else in the world." Persephone pointed out.

"…That could pose a problem." Amphitrite sank back into her seat as Hera and Hecate entered the chamber.

"What problem?" Hera questioned as the two settled down in chairs.

"That even if this works, that they will still hate us." Persephone summed up for the newcomers.

"Ah but that is why I am the goddess of magic." Hecate reminded the trio cheerfully, pulling out three different colored vials. One was sky blue, sea green and pitch black, handing the vials to the wives of the big three.

"Inside each of these vials holds a mix of each of your and your husband's DNA and a little addition that makes them love you like you are their own mothers." Hecate explained. "Make sure the demigods drink every drop, they will pass out for 24 hours while they change."

"Thank you Hecate." Persephone said honestly as she rolled the vial in her fingers a small smile played on her lips. Nico would finally be her and Hades son.

"Finally a perfect family." Hera let a true smile grace her normally stoic face as she imagined Thalia walking in the gardens of Olympus between her and Zeus.

"Hopefully this will make Triton will finally accept Percy as his brother." Amphitrite mused. Seeing an image of her two boys sparring out in the yard in Atlantis while Poseidon gave them advice from the sidelines and she was worried if they were going to get hurt.

"You are most welcome, we need some fresh blood in this place. Maybe they will make their fathers loosen up, we know they need to." Hecate bounced to her feet before strolling out of the room.

"Looks like we need to visit some demigods." Hera stood up pocketing her vial before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Good luck 'phone." Amphitrite waved with her vial before she too disappeared, moments later Persephone flashed out as well.

* * *

_Persephone_

The Queen of the Underworld appeared in her stone garden feeling the vial in her pocket, now she had to get Nico to drink it somehow. Without Hades knowing, that could be slightly difficult. She wandered around the palace keeping her eyes open for her soon to be son. She found him sitting in the kitchen poking at a bowl of cereal with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, I hate that type of cereal as well." Persephone spoke up watching with a slight flinch as Nico startled up and looked up with worried eyes.

"You hate cereal?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"That type yes." Persephone gave him a smile as she walked over to the black fridge and poured Nico a glass of mortal milk, she secretly poured the whole vial into the glass before setting it back down in front of Nico. "Where is your father?"

"Dealing with some traffic build up." Nico answered shortly, rather confused.

"Again, this is happening more and more often." Persephone shook her head in dismay.

"Uh… Thank you." Nico said quietly as he drank the glass of milk with Persephone watching his every swallow.

"Whoa… W-what?" Nico's eyes started to flutter shut as he tried to stand up; he gripped the edge of the table hand flying to his head.

"It'll be over soon Nico. You will be fine Son." Persephone said soothingly as she cradled the young teen in her arms.

She watched as he slept in her arms as she walked to Nico's room, placing the teen on his bed. She tucked him in like a real mother would and she watched as Nico's build changed slightly, his cheekbones more like hers and his hair longer and not as dark as before. He was indeed becoming her and Hades true son.

* * *

_Hera_

"This could prove problematic." Hera mumbled to herself as she watched Thalia stalk across the forest, bow in hand, her eyes trained on a hellhound that was bounding away from her snarling angrily.

Thalia notched a silver arrow and let it loose, it sunk into the flank of the monster slowing it down enough for the other hunters who were also tracking it to come out of hiding with their swords, daggers and bows to finish it off. Hera watched as it disappeared in dust. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride well up in her chest as she watched her soon to be DNA confirmed Daughter kill a Hellhound with ease.

She watched as Artemis appears and starts to talk with her hunters, Hera slipped away easily finding their camp and Thalia's tent. She spotted a bottle of water and poured the vial into it before slipping back out of the encampment, just in the nick of time as the hunters entered their camp. She watched on the edge of her seat so to speak as Thalia waved to the other hunters before entering her own tent. Using her godly powers she watched with a degree of satisfaction as the immortal teen drained every drop of the water bottle before swaying on her feet. Hera rushed in silently as Thalia dropped to the floor unconscious. She swept the teen into her arms, placing her on her cot of animal furs, she stroked Thalia's dark hair and watched in hushed amazement as her form started to change to look more like Hera and Zeus.

"Soon, very soon." Hera nodded and sat beside her daughter as she changed placing a barrier up around the tent.

* * *

_Amphitrite_

It was summertime so Amphitrite assumed that Percy Jackson was at Camp Half-Blood with most of the other demigods. She silently walked up and out of the lakeshore of the lake that the camp was settled on. It was nighttime with harpies hovering around doing patrols. They swooped towards her, but she flicked her wrist and they frowned before they flew away like they never saw her. Amphitrite wandered unseen in the campground, her pathway lit by Greek fire. She found her way to Poseidon's cabin rather easily and slipped inside, greeted by a scent of sea air and the sight of Percy Jackson sprawled out on his bed.

His sheets were tangled up in his legs, a small line of drool coming out from the side of his mouth with his black hair sticking up every which way. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully; good the boy had dark shadows under his eyes showing that after the 2nd Titan war he hadn't gotten much sleep. She knelt beside him and cautiously threaded her fingers through Percy's messy locks. She gently propped him up and slowly poured the contents of the vial down into his mouth. Once he had swallowed the whole vial she laid him back down and winced as a groan came from his mouth before he relaxed and she watched in wonder as Percy's skin started to turn green, like her's. His ears changed into what her's were like. She couldn't help but grin as she saw her new son starting to look like her.

"I can't wait for your father to see you my son, but until then. Sleep well." She whispered setting beside him waiting for the 24 hours to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson-True Kids Of The Gods 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything remotely close to owning this amazing series. **

**True Kids Of The Gods 2**

* * *

_Persephone_

She was waiting patiently by Nico's side for her 'new' son to wake up, the 24 hours had passed by and thankfully Hades hadn't come looking for his son or his wife. She heard a low moan come from the teenaged form next to her; she looked down to see HER eyes fluttering open. She couldn't contain the smile on her lips as she helped HER son sit up.

"Ugh who hit me on the head with a hammer? What happened mama? He asked rubbing his forehead. She froze at being called Mama but quickly recovered.

"You had shadow travelled back down here but misjudged it and ran into a wall honey." Persephone explained her lie soothingly.

"Oh, I do need to work on that." Nico chuckled. "So are we going to work on your garden today Mama? You said you would teach me how to turn normal plants into gem plants."

"Of course honey, let's go to the garden." Persephone said grinning brightly at the mere idea of gardening with HER son. "But first we have to take a little trip to see Hecate and your cousins."

"Perce and Thalia? Okay!" Nico's face lit up as he slid out of his bed.

"Hold onto my hand Nico." She stood next to her son, who shyly slid his hand into hers gripping it tightly and together they flashed out to the hidden room in Olympus to meet the others.

* * *

_Hera_

Hera was getting tried of waiting but having Thalia as her own flesh and blood was worth every second she spent waiting in her tent. A low groan brought the Queen of Olympus's attention back to the cot of animal furs, she rushed over and helped HER daughter sit up straight.

"Deep breaths Thalia." Hera brushed her black hair behind her ears.

"Thanks mother." Thalia smiled brightly at Hera once she opened her eyes regaining her breath and Hera's own breath got caught in her throat. "Are you alright mother? You hardly ever come to see me during a hunt unless father is annoying you again." She chuckled.

"I just wanted to see you my daughter, plus we are going to visit Hecate and your cousins now, remember?" Hera reminded her.

"Perce and Nico? Okay let's go mother!" Thalia smiled the same smile Hera always smiled.

"Take my hand and we can go." Hera held out her hand half expecting Thalia to reject the offer but felt a warm feeling blossom in her chest when Thalia trustingly grasped her hand closing her eyes. Hera smiled happily as she flashed them to the room in Olympus.

* * *

_Amphitrite_

Amphitrite wasn't sure if she had ADHD or not as waiting for Percy to wake up was extremely long and she had found herself playing with the water from the foundation in her son's cabin.

"Nice shapes Mom." Percy's voice shook her from her stupor of creating water shapes; she let the water drop back into the foundation and rushed to her son's side.

"Thank you sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked fussing over him.

"I'm okay I think, my head really hurts." Percy admitted touching his forehead gingerly, his skin tone going back to the normal tan color. Amphitrite frowned slightly, before she got an idea.

"Let me put some water on it, it should help you feel better." Amphitrite offered moving the water from the foundation over to the bed and let it fall on the teen whom sighed in relief and she watched pleased as his skin turned green and his ears changed again. So he looks more like her when he was in contact with water, good to know.

"Feel better now Percy?" She asked and he nodded happily as the water dried and he turned back to his human form. "Are you ready to go see Hecate and your cousins?"

"Thals and Nico huh, what are we waiting for?" He grinned widely, reminding her of his father.

"Let's head out then." Amphitrite was pleasantly surprised when Percy automatically grabbed her hand closing his eyes ready to travel the godly way. She smiled happily and flashed them out to Olympus where the others were waiting.

* * *

_At Olympus_

Hecate was waiting for her latest projects to come back, she was excited to see how well it worked, and she knew it would. Persephone and Nico appeared first and she was happy to see how Nico looked more like the goddess and was clinging to his mother's hand.

"Hi Auntie Hecate." Nico rushed over to her, hugging her waist happily. Hecate warily hugged the little boy back looking up at Persephone.

"Auntie?" Hecate mouthed and Persephone smiled amused.

"How are you feeling little guy?" She asked and Nico pulled back and grasped his mother's hand again.

"Good, my head hurt a little at 1st but I'm all better now." He said cheerfully, making the goddess of magic smile, she never thought she would see the day a son of Hades cheery but there you have it and clearly he got that from Persephone's DNA.

The next two to arrive was Hera and Thalia. When Nico and Thalia saw the other they rushed towards the other and after a quick hug they started to spar, hellfire VS. Lightning. The goddesses watched the duo spar amused; the two mothers exchanged pleased looks.

"I take it, everything is working out well then?" Hecate asked the two goddesses in a low voice.

"More prefect than I ever thought it could be." Hera admitted.

"Good." Hecate grinned rather pleased with herself.

That was when Amphitrite and Percy flashed in, Percy noticed his two cousins sparring and sent a puppy dog look at his mother asking for permission.

"Go ahead son." Amphitrite gave her son permission and with a whoop Percy leapt into the fray giving his two cousins hugs before dossing them in cold water. Thalia shrieked and Nico growled before the two launched at their seaweed-brained cousins.

"This is amazing, thank you Hecate. I had no idea having a child could make me feel so…" Amphitrite started.

"Happy?" Persephone suggested.

"Happy." The other two agreed.

"Glad to be of service, how do you think their fathers will take it?" Hecate cackled at the thought. "I'll get Hermes to video it."

"Until then, let's just enjoy this time with our children. I bet you that my Percy will win." Amphitrite boasted.

"You're on." The other two goddesses agreed and they turned to where their children were sparring and started to shout out advice or just cheering for them in general.

"I never thought I'd see the day that goddesses turn into soccer moms." Hecate laughed leaning back in a golden chair watching the amusing and heartwarming scene in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson-True Kids Of The Gods 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything remotely close to owning this amazing series. **

**True Kids of The Gods 3**

* * *

"I win!" Percy announced standing triumphantly as his cousins grumbled as they picked their sore bodies off the floor of the room in Olympus.

"HA! Pay up ladies!" Amphitrite whooped holding out her hand expectedly and grinned as the other two goddesses handed over the Queen of the Sea's winnings.

"Good try honey." Persephone hugged Nico who went from a depressed child of Hades to a cheerful child of Hades.

"I'll get him next time." Thalia huffed crossing her arms as Hera patted her daughter's head.

"I know you will Thals." Hera cooed using her nickname and Thalia grinned her mood changing. Hecate was still amazed at how well this spell was working and she truly hoped their fathers wouldn't try anything, because she would NOT want to get on these Goddesses bad side.

"Are you ready to go see your fathers?" Amphitrite asked holding Percy close to her side.

"I haven't seen Father in a while." Thalia admitted, the other two nodding in agreement.

"They may react… Oddly to your appearances, don't take it personally." Hecate warned the three children who all nodded solemnly.

"Father has quite the temper." Nico frowned and Persephone growled annoyed.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Hera stated determined and the other two Goddesses agreed while Hecate whipped up a video camera, she was going to asked Hermes but this way she could get his reaction as well. This was going to get amazing ratings! She trailed behind the group of mothers with their children in tow. They were outside the throne room where the council was getting ready for a meeting, the Goddesses instructed their kids to stay outside until they were called in, or as come in when they deemed fit.

"Try to make it dramatic." Persephone winked and the kids nodded looking excited as they formed a little huddle creating a plan.

Hecate casted a spell on the camera so only she could see it as she entered and took her place in the council, she had Percy Jackson to thank for that. She was the only one who noticed the smugness on the Goddesses faces as they all returned to their normal sizes.

"Let the meeting begin." Zeus boomed creating silence in the whole throne room. Boring minutes passed as things were discussed and argued. Hecate really wanted the kids to make their entrance soon to spice up this meeting. Suddenly the room darkened and thunder boomed ahead causing the talking to cease and all eyes turned to Zeus instantly.

"This is not my doing." Zeus raised his hands and Hera hid a smirk.

Cracks appeared on the floor and small skeleton creatures started to crawl upwards. This time eyes were turned to Hades who glared at them telling them he was not doing this. Persephone grinned behind her hand and had to hold down a laugh as water from around Poseidon's chair started to flow away from it and create shapes in midair, no one even asked if Poseidon did that as he had his head craned upwards to stare at the shapes in confusion. Amphitrite was very impressed with how her son could control the water in his father's chair.

The throne room doors burst open as Percy and Nico bolted in, ducking every so often as an enraged Thalia flew overhead, sending beams of lightening towards the two shrieking.

"IF YOU EVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Mama! Save me!" Nico leapt up and Persephone caught her son cradling him close to her chest.

"Don't let her zap me mom!" Percy cried hiding behind his mother's throne while she looked at him amused.

"What did you say to your cousin?" Amphitrite asked as Thalia landed on the ground by her mom's feet annoyed before Hera picked her up in her arms trying to calm her.

"We just asked her that since she is a hunter of Artemis and all…" Nico started.

"That since she swore off men, does that mean she plays for the other team." Percy wiggled his eyebrows and Thalia shrieked again trying to zap her cousins but Hera held her firmly.

"Son, apologize to your cousin." Persephone looked down at Nico.

"Fineeeee… I am sorry Thalia." Nico huffed.

"Very sorry." Percy chimed in and Thalia nodded her head accepting their apologies. Amphitrite smiled and lifted Percy up onto her lap.

Hecate was silently cackling during this display, those three were masterminds. She then turned the camera to gather the expressions of the others in the room. Zeus was looking at Hera holding Thalia close to her. He noticed all the slight differences and looked about two seconds away from passing out in his chair. Hades had both eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hairline as he took in the happy expression on both his son's and his wife's face. He had no idea what to think, he thought they hated each other apparently not. Did Nico call her Mama? Poseidon looked at his son and his wife in utter disbelief the two were talking… On their own terms and were happy and WAIT did Percy call her Mom? Wasn't Sally his mother? His head literally felt like it was swimming.

The others in the room were just plan stunned, Athena's mind was already in motion and looked at Hecate who winked pressing her finger to her lips and Athena nodded slightly leaning back in her throne.

"Don't hurt yourself dear." Hera smirked at Zeus.

"I…You…Thalia…What?" Zeus muttered and Thalia looked up at Hera.

"Has Father lost it again Mother?" Thalia inquired innocently.

"Mother?" Zeus squeaked before his eyes DID roll up in his head passing out.

"Uncle Zeus really does do dramatics rather well." Percy snickered while Nico covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "Hi Dad." Percy waved at Poseidon who numbly waved back blinking a few times.

"Hello Papa." Nico said innocently and Hades just looked at his son.

"Does someone want to explain what is going on?" Hermes asked while rubbing his temple.

"It's rather simple actually Uncle Hermes." Thalia stated. "We came to see our parents and our Aunts and Uncles." Nico and Percy nodding along with her statement.

"Percy, why don't you take your cousins out to the garden for a while?" Amphitrite asked her son who was playing with the water shapes before her voice broke his concentration and the water made contact with his skin. Turning his normally tanned skin into the green tone and pointed ears, this caused the Gods and Goddesses to gasp and Poseidon joined his brother in passed out.

"Okay Mom." Percy said cheerfully jumping off her lap landing perfectly on the floor his skin turning back to tan. Nico and Thalia did the same and the trio left the throne room talking and punching each other.

"Okay what the Hades is going on!" Zeus roared as he woke up thus waking up Poseidon as well.

"Our children came to visit us, is that a problem dear husband?" Hera crossed her arms unimpressed.

"Our children?" Zeus, Hades and Poseidon chorused.

"You heard correctly." Amphitrite spoke up.

"I for one love OUR son my lord, unless you have something you want to say." Persephone set a glare on her husband daring him to disagree; the wives sent the same looks towards their husbands.

"We will discuss this later." Zeus rubbed his forehead, dismissing the council leaving only his brothers and their wives left in the room.

"Care to explain?" Poseidon asked his wife trying to wrap his mind around what he had witnessed in his son previously.

"It's rather simple really. We figured out that we really do love the children; just hate the fact that they aren't biologically ours. So we fixed that, now they are true children of the gods. They are our true children and if you mess with them you won't win against us." Hera explained as the three wives faced off against their husbands crossing their arms in sync.

"So if you want to go explain to our children that you reject them because they are now officially your full flesh and blood then please be my guest." Persephone added in.

"And if you hurt our babies in any way, we will take them and disappear and take you down from the outside." Amphitrite finished their three-pronged threat; by this point the Gods were withering under the glares of their wives.

"Just try to get to know them." Persephone asked softly.

"I… I will try." Hades agreed with his wife.

"I will as well." Poseidon nodded and Zeus nodded mutely.

"Prefect, oh we can finally have a family day!" Amphitrite clapped her hands together, grabbing her husband's hand dragging him off to find THEIR son. Hera and Persephone followed Amphitrite's example and dragged their husbands off to gather their own kids.


End file.
